


Fit to be Tied

by slightlytookish



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Character of Color, F/F, Gags, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/pseuds/slightlytookish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first shock of the rope curling around her ankle made Gwen gasp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit to be Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: Consensual use of magical restraints and a gag.
> 
> Notes: Written for the "gags" square on my kink_bingo card. Also written for the Never Have I Ever challenge at kinkme_merlin for this prompt: "Gwen/Morgana, magical restraints."

The first shock of the rope curling around her ankle made Gwen gasp.

"Too tight?" Morgana said. "Or too fast?" The rope retreated, just a bit, and Gwen quickly shook her head, terrified that Morgana would stop.

"No," she said. "It's cold. Just a little." Gwen had never thought a rope could be cold, but this one was. It wasn't really a rope, either, not a proper rope that would chafe her skin if she wasn't careful. Morgana's rope was more like a fine scarf in texture, soft and silky as it wound its way up her calf and made her tremble in excitement and anticipation.

And of course, it was magic.

Morgana's lips quirked into a gentle smile. "We can't have that." Her eyes flashed gold and a moment later the rope grew warmer, as warm as Morgana's hands felt where they rested on Gwen's hips. "Is that better?"

"Yes," she said. The rope moved on, curling around her knee and pulling her legs apart. It crept higher, sliding through the wetness dripping down her thighs and making Gwen shiver in delight. " _Yes_. I want- I want-"

"What?" Morgana said, sweeping her hand over Gwen's waist and around her breasts. Wherever she touched the rope followed, encircling Gwen's body in its grasp. "What do you want?"

"More," Gwen said. The rope was winding around her arms now, lifting her wrists to the headboard and tying them there. "Please, I need more. I need more!"

She shouted the last, too far gone to worry about someone overhearing, but Morgana still had her wits about her. "Hush," she said, pressing her hand against Gwen's lips. "Or do I need to find a way to keep you quiet too?"

Morgana sounded stern but Gwen could see the uncertainty in her eyes, as if she was worried that she had gone too far. She dropped her hand and the rope stopped moving, but Gwen met her gaze steadily and said, "I think you might."

Any lingering traces of doubt vanished by the time Morgana leaned in to kiss her. When she pulled away there was another rope there, soft and wide and thick enough to keep Gwen silent as it slipped between her lips.

"It's a shame," Morgana said as she kissed and licked her way along Gwen's jaw and down her neck. "I do like to hear your voice." She ducked her head to lap at her breasts, swirling her tongue around a nipple and making Gwen buck her hips.

Morgana glanced up then, her eyes glowing gold again. "Perhaps we should put that rope to the test."

The rope lifted Gwen higher, pulling her knees further apart as Morgana bent her head again and licked a long stripe between her legs.

Gwen cried out against the gag as Morgana's tongue pressed deeper. A finger followed, and then another, as Gwen's thighs trembled over Morgana's shoulders. When she felt Morgana's lips close around the little nub and suck Gwen came with a long sharp cry, arching her back and pulling the rope taut as her vision went dark.

When she opened her eyes again the rope was gone and Morgana was cleaning her with a soft cloth. She glanced up with a smile when Gwen stirred. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," she whispered. She'd screamed herself hoarse earlier. "What about you? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Shh," Morgana said, throwing the cloth aside and coming to lie beside her. "Later. We'll have time later." She kissed her, long and slow and deep enough for Gwen to taste herself on Morgana's tongue, before pulling the blankets around them. Gwen tucked herself close and shut her eyes again, letting herself drift off to the sound of Morgana's heartbeat thrumming pleasantly against her ear.


End file.
